


Penance

by GlitterInk



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Consenting Adults, F/M, Mild spoilers for An Ocean View Paralogue, Sacrilege, Sexual Roleplay, Teacher-Student Relationship, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 01:49:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20268052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterInk/pseuds/GlitterInk
Summary: Seteth indulges one of his lover’s fantasies.





	Penance

Byleth’s timely arrival was signaled with a knock as those brilliant green eyes manifested through the crack in the door.

“You needed me, professor?”

Hands folded over his desk, the monastery's second in command was anything but happy to see her, much less in that _accursed_ excuse for a student uniform: Byleth’s cotton pea coat was unbuttoned beneath her clavicle, revealing her angel winged collarbones and more than a hint of the peachy soft skin underneath. But that wasn't the worst of it.

"Come in," Seteth sighed as the door clicked into place behind her, then withdrew a ruler and beckoned her close.

“I was under the impression that when you applied to this prestigious academy that you accepted all of the rules and regulations that applied therein. Am I wrong in that assumption?”

“..No, sir,” she hesitated. Bunching the ends of her skirt together, he already had her squirming beneath his razor sharp scrutiny. It was that very article of clothing that earned his ire, and straightening her by force of hand, he positioned the ruler perpendicular to its hem. The discrepancy between the limb and the skirt that failed to meet its length was obvious.

“The dress code clearly states that skirts must ‘reach to the fingertips of the extended arm’. To the _fingertips_, Ms. Byleth,”

“I’m sorry, professor.. I didn’t realize..”

“Ignorance is no excuse. Now what, pray tell, is your solution to this transgression?” He hovered close now, so close that his scruff brushed against her cheek and roused her with the ever evocative spice of his cologne. Mint and bergamot—her _favorite_.

“I.. I can go back to my dorm and change! It shouldn't take long,”

She rethought this offer when his eyes narrowed further.

“Or.. a-anything,” Byleth assured him, taking a step back to reestablish the distance between them, “I’ll do anything.. wash the tables, sweep the floors,"

The silence was suffocating, and she pleaded for him to say something. Or again, _anything_.

"Am.. am I getting a detention?”

The wood ominously slapped the calloused palm of his hand. Though dignified and disciplined, he was far from weak or willowy, and with a pull on the cord the curtains to his office fell closed and bathed the pair in a pall of darkness.

“Undress,”

“P-professor..”

“That is, unless you would rather we bring this matter to the attention of the archbishop,”

Biting down hard to still her quivering lip, Byleth snapped one button open at a time and folded the jacket in her arms. It wasn’t enough.

“_Everything_,” Powerful and intimidating, Seteth was not to be questioned. She tested him nonetheless.

“Right now?”

“Where else?” he sneered with impatience.

Shyly, she turned around to lift her blouse over her head. She felt exposed in naught but her lacy pink bra and crossed her arms over her chest defensively.

“Must I define the word ‘all’ for you, Ms. Byleth?”

“No, sir.. it’s just.. with you here, I..”

“Are you afraid?”

She nodded frantically.

“I haven’t given you a reason to be afraid, yet, _girl_,” he dragged her over his knee to kicks of protest aplenty, “The rules exist for a reason. Who knows what impure thoughts your flouncing about would.. _inspire_ in our male students,”

Grabbing a fistful of her matching panties, he yanked them to her knees to expose her ample behind.

“P-professor!”

Rubbing her tender rear, he wielded the measuring tool with ruthless precision. Each smack was punctuated by a yelp, and he had no such mercy as to allow her to soothe her glowing bottom.

“This—is what—happens—when you—misbehave!”

“Please.. no more,” the schoolgirl sobbed, her hair frizzy and uniform askew.

Oh.. but what was this? Eyeing the sheen of her pussy lips, he chuckled in a way that had her clenching her thighs together. It was little use. Dipping a digit between her folds, he examined then showed her the slick evidence of her arousal.

“Or.. was that always your intention?” he questioned dangerously before tasting it with a pop.

Byleth couldn’t help herself; she groaned and slid off his lap and onto her knees. He didn’t stop her as she unfurled his robes to reveal the member that’d been sinfully straining against them. How improper of a man of the cloth!

“If I didn’t know any better.. professor.. I’d think that you’ve some ‘impure thoughts’ of your own,”

“Miss Eisn—,”

Byleth forwent further words in favor of slowly—tentatively—taking the pink tip between her lips and sucking. As her tongue lapped against the stiff, salty head of his cock the man’s hands found purchase in her locks as he urged her to take him and take him greedily.

Humming appreciatively, she was eager to please and encroached an inch at a time until the confines of her mouth could fit no more. And then, she continued—breaching the depths of her throat, his virile dilf dick dwarfed her manicured hand. Stroking his silky shaft, Byleth focused on his fulfillment, working until her cheeks felt raw and hollowed as they eased an inevitable orgasm from his sex. From base to tip, no flesh was left unsatisfied.

“If this is your idea of repentance, I may just have—to reconsider,” he grunted, both sinner and saint as his gruff exterior cracked and threatened to crumble. Suddenly, his leg gave a violent shake and he wrenched her by the hair off his engorged member.

“_No_. Come here. You’re to remember this lesson well, my child,” Seteth moaned to discover the ease with which she slid onto his primed cock. She was positively soaked, and he’d hardly even touched her.

“It’s—oh, goddess! So big, it’s too much..”

“You, _whore_, dare to speak her name in vain?” Twisting her locks in his fist, he bent Byleth so far backwards she had no choice but to pray to the heavens above as he had his way with her.

“I’m sorry, sir, please forgive me, sir,” she begged incredulously.

“_Earn it_,”

Bracing herself on his thighs, she rode his cock with devout dedication. While her cries could be muffled by his hand, the squelching of their immaculate fuck could not. The crests and valleys of her locomotion sought that perfect, stimulating angle, and true to his limitless experience, with one hand on the small of her back and the other to her womb he guided her to it.

“Touch yourself,”

Reaching between her legs, she obediently rubbed away at that sensitive bundle of nerves. The effect was immediate. Byleth rocketed up a mountain she could only plunge back down, and her entire body shivered and clenched in orgasmic bliss.

“Set—Seteth!”

“Just like that. You wanted my attention, and now you have it,” Hoisting the weary woman face down and ass up onto his desk, in their struggle several papers and tombs scattered about the carpet.

“But.. I can’t..! No more!”

“Curb your sniveling. The only path to penance, to the forgiveness you so crave is to open up and allow the light to enter you!” he trapped her beneath him, their bodies sandwiched in a tight embrace. Her watery gaze wandered to the statue of the goddess overlooking their irreverence as he labored both above and behind her.

"Yes, pray for forgiveness!" In his frenzied state, Seteth succumbed to the throes of a fervent sermon. He spoke not solely to inspire a confession from her, but to account for his own misdeeds in the name of the deity he so adored.

"Oh, goddess, I am heartily sorry for having offended Thee, and I detest all my sins, because I dread the loss of Heaven and the pains of Ailell.. Speak, and be spared the Valley of Torment!"

"..But most of all because they offend Thee, my goddess, who art all good and deserving of all my love," Struggling to continue, she choked on her own spittle and tears.

With a wicked cry the jerking of the desk and impassioned bucking of his hips ceased; he was cumming. Byleth wriggled away when he finally loosened his grasp, scooping his release from her sopping cunt. It was no use.. there was too much..

Seizing her wrist, he shook his head with a tsk.

“Keep it inside, wicked girl. This is your divine punishment. Should you take child, it will be as the goddess ordains. Would you scorn her blessing?”

“N-no, sir,”

“Good. Now, _get out_,”

Shamefully, she tugged her panties back up, effectively trapping him inside. Stumbling used and abused towards the exit, she was stopped just before her fingers brushed the knob.

“..I didn’t hurt you, did I?” Seteth questioned ruefully, an entirely different person as he kissed her knuckles with the sort of reverence one could only aspire to.

Taking in the sight of the still largely clothed and handsomely disheveled man she loved, Byleth was seized by a profound wave of affection. Their foray into roleplay was nothing short of..

“_Amazing_,” she laughed, planting a kiss on his cheek, “You were amazing,” To think her persistence had paid off! To everyone's amazement, the woman he once regarded with utmost suspicion had the faculty's biggest **stiff** wrapped around her little finger.

Swelling with pride (and a blush he failed to hide), he carried her to the couch for some well deserved aftercare.

“..Well, then,” he cleared his throat, averting his eyes in suspended disbelief of what he'd done and came to pass between them, “I’m glad I could help..”


End file.
